Fingernail polish is very well known. Throughout civilized history women have applied fingernail polish to their fingernails to improve the appearance of the nail. Today, there is a tremendous variety of polish colors of varying quality to choose from. With such a large number of colors to choose from, it is often difficult to pick the best color.
A traditional way to choose a nail polish is to observe the color through the clear polish bottle. FIGS. 1–3 show prior art fingernail polish bottle 8 with bottle cap 7. Bottle 8 is typically made of clear glass. A purchaser can observe the color of the polish by looking at it through the clear glass bottle.
However, observing the color of the polish through the bottle does not necessarily give a true picture of how the polish will look once it is placed on the purchaser's fingernail. For example, the polish will shortly dry after it is placed on the purchaser's fingernail and it will not be as shiny as it appears when wet.